Fan:Digimon Xros Wars: Special Force Squadron
Digimon Xros Wars: Special Force Squadron is a fan digimon anime series created by JBolbotowski1, which take place in an alternative timeline separate from A Glorious DigiXros, Seize It! Our Future!! to the Burn up Tagiru! A Glorious Digimon Hunt!. It seems to have some of the elements from Digimon Adventure, Digimon Tamers, Digimon Data Squad, Digital Monster X-Evolution, and Digimon Fusion. Plot It's been 2 years since the defeat of DarknessBagramon and the final battle with Quartzmon. Characters Main Characters Sharek Rockwood Sharek Rockwood A young brave, optimistic, warmhearted, impulsive, and loyal, blue-eyed 15-year-old boy of American and Polish descent. He is the cousin of Mikey Kudo, who acts like a brother figure. He is a 12th grade student at Shibuya High, who is great in Math, Japanese, Art, Music, Science, and Gym. He is the newest member of Great Heart. He can produce a red-colored Xros Aura by punching a Digimon with his right fist that has the Dragon Digi-symbol. He has a crush on Lonia. His digimon partner is Shoutmon X. Lolia Morika Lonia Morika A young beautiful, cute, kind, pretty, smart, whiny, passionate, cheerful, caring, spoiled, pink-eyed 14-year-old girl of Hungarian, Italian and African American descent who is a daughter of rich couple and Sharek's love interest, sweetheart, and girlfriend. She can produce a pink-colored Xros Aura with the Aquan Digi-symbol on her left hand. Her digimon partner is Lunamon X. Reyton Tonlei Reyton Tonlei A young fat, goodhearted, charismatic, eccentric, somewhat dim-witted, 15-year-old boy of Scandinavian and Brazilian descent who is Sharek's best friend. He is also an over-eater, and many of his scenes in the display ordering various healthy and unhealthy food amenities from the waiters. He has a secret crush on Monica. He His Xros Aura is green with the Machine Digi-symbol on his left hand. His digimon partner is Ballistamon X. Michael "Mike" Mallivan Michael "Mike" Mallivan A young, loyal, handsome, orange-haired 13-year-old boy who is a cousin of Akari Hinomoto who acts like a sister figure. His Xros Aura is red-orange with the Beast Digi-symbol on his left hand. His digimon partner is Dorulumon X. Monica Mallivan Monica Mallivan A young fashionable, beautiful, intelligent, curious, kind, 12-year-old girl who is a twin-sister of Mike and a cousin of Akari Hinomoto who acts like a sister figure. She has a crush on Reyton. Her Xros Aura is rose-pink with the Beast Digi-symbol on her left hand. Her digimon partner is Cutemon X. Recurring Characters Xros Heart Mikey Kudo Voiced by: (Ja:) (En:) A teenager who was chosen by to stop the Bagra Army, by wielding the red X Loader as the General of the old Xros Heart army. His partner is Shoutmon. Akari Hinomoto Voiced by: (Ja:) (En:) Childhood friend of Mikey who is a year younger but acts like his big sister. She acts as the peacemaker for Xros Heart. Her partners are Cutemon, Dorulumon, and Lunamon. Zenjirou Tsurugi Voiced by: (Ja:) (En:) A self-proclaimed rival of Mikey who practices kendo and is very knowledgeable about machinery. He was a member of Xros Heart during the war against the Bagra Army. His partner is Ballistamon. Returning Characters Taichi "Tai" Kamiya Voiced by: (Ja:) (En:) Leader of the original Digidestined children. His Digimon partner is Agumon. Other Digimon Shamanmon A mysterious, wise Digimon who wears a hooded cloak and carries a staff with a dinosaur's skull that has a blue crystal ball. Andromon A Cyborg Digimon who inhabits Cyberial City. Mercurymon A wise and noble leader of the Mirror Village. Monochromon A Dinosaur Digimon that inhabits Fossil Plains. Bakomon A box-type Digimon that inhabits Happy Land. KingChessmon A noble king of Chess Kingdom and good friend of Shoutmon. Leomon A loyal and strong guardian of Grass Plains. Commandramon A heroic guardian of the Gigatopolis. Cupimon A angelic Digimon who is gentle and goodhearted friend of Commandramon. Whamon A whale Digimon who inhabits Crystal Sea. WarGreymon X A noble and loyal guardian of Stone River Canyon. Great Knights Chaosmon A leader of the Great Knights during OmegaShoutmon X's absence. He is loyal to Drasilmon, and initially carries out Project Ark to the letter. Commanders MadLeomon X A general and commander of the Great Knights. '''AssaultTyrannomon A cyborg dinosaur Digimon who is the commander of the Great Knights. Category:Fan Digimon Category:Fan fiction